La soeur délaissée
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Tina n'avait compris que trop tard que Queenie avait besoin d'elle. À cause de ça, sa sœur s'en était allée rejoindre le sorcier maléfique le plus dangereux du monde, et c'était sa faute.


**J'ai vu récemment les Animaux Fantastiques 2 (... oui, je sais, c'est logique) et j'ai eu cette idée parce qu'en regardant le film, j'ai adoré l'évolution du personnage de Queenie et tout au long je me demandais : « Euh... Tina, ta sœur devait te contacter. Tu ne veux pas te renseigner à ce sujet ? Jacob, tu n'as pas demandé à Tina où était ton amoureuse vu qu'elle avait dit qu'elle allait voir sa sœur ?... Tina tu t'inquiètes pas de où est ta sœur par hasard ? ».**

 **Franchement, je me demandais vraiment ça.**

 **Bon, j'étais malade quand je suis allée voir le film (jamais la fièvre ne m'aurait empêché d'aller le voir ! jamais !) donc peut-être que j'ai loupé un passage où Tina demandait où se trouve sa sœur, mais bon... clairement, ça n'a pas été assez... direct et j'ai trouvé ça assez choquant. Parce que même si Tina et Queenie s'étaient brouillées, elles restent sœurs et même si c'était la panique, Tina aurait dû se demander, à un moment, où est sa sœur puisqu'elle a vu Jacob. Que Queenie aime et ne lâche pas. Après tout, c'est pour lui que Queenie s'est disputée avec Tina.**

 **Du coup, ça m'a donné l'idée d'écrire ça. C'est très court, mais je ne le voyais pas plus long. Il faudrait que je revois le film pour pouvoir écrire plus à ce sujet, revoir les scènes, etc. Mais comme ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je vous laisse avec ce court OS. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. C'est bon, tout est compris ?**

* * *

 **La sœur délaissée**

« Queenie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Rien, Teenie. Je vais bien.

— C'est vrai que tu as l'air d'aller très bien. Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

— C'est... futile.

— Pas pour moi si ça te concerne. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelqu'un t'a encore dit quelque chose ?

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. Tu ne vas pas aller faire comme la dernière fois, tout de même, Teenie ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que la dernière fois, tu t'es retrouvée dans le bureau de la directrice parce que tu avais transformé quelqu'un en furet.

— Il le méritait. Il t'avait traité de folle.

— Mais ce n'était pas important, Teenie. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'écoutais de toute manière. »

Elle avait dit à Queenie de toujours l'avertir si ça n'allait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que sa sœur puisse lui cacher ça. En même temps, elle devait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Queenie allait mal.

Tina savait qu'elle avait délaissé sa sœur. Elle s'en voulait terriblement pour ça.

À cause de toute cette affaire qui tournait autour de Croyance et du fait que sa vie était en danger, Tina n'avait que très peu fait attention à Queenie. Elle se sentait responsable de ce garçon qui avait failli mourir et risquait encore de mourir. Elle était Auror : c'était son devoir de lui venir en aide parce que c'était juste un garçon perdu, et pas du tout une menace comme tous le pensaient.

Alors elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de Queenie, puisqu'elles ne se voyaient même pas régulièrement.

Surtout que ces derniers temps – pour le peu de temps qu'elles passaient ensemble – furent très mauvais pour leur relation de sœurs. Elles se disputaient beaucoup parce que Queenie continuait d'être amoureuse de Jacob, le Non-Maj' – moldu, comme disait les européens – pour lequel elle s'était prise d'affection, et voulait même l'épouser et, de son côté, Tina vivait assez mal sa rupture avec Norbert Dragonneau. Cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec l'article qui annonçait que Norbert Dragonneau épousait une certaine Leta Lestrange – oui, elle avait retenu le nom de la future ''madame Dragonneau'' et non, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle faisait une fixette là-dessus.

Donc, déjà, émotionnellement, elle n'allait pas fort. Alors Queenie n'aidait vraiment pas en disant qu'elle devait se battre pour l'amour de Norbert Dragonneau, qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment et d'autres bêtises dans ce genre. Tina ne voulait pas se battre pour l'amour d'un homme qui méprisait le Ministère magique en général et dénigrait les Aurors.

Oui, elle gardait bien en mémoire ce que Norbert Dragonneau lui avait écrit par lettre. Queenie avait prétendu qu'il devait être de mauvaise humeur et ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait des Aurors mais Tina était convaincue du contraire, que M. Dragonneau ait été en colère ou pas.

Alors elles se disputaient. Tina voulait que Queenie soit un peu plus raisonnable et arrête de voir Jacob, tandis que Queenie voulait que Tina écoute plus son cœur que sa raison et arrête d'être malheureuse. Et finalement, entre ça et la distance qui prenait de plus en plus de place avec Tina qui travaillait sans cesse, elles finirent en mauvais termes.

Tina s'en voulait pour ça. Quand elle n'était pas trop occupée à chercher Croyance et s'inquiéter de son sort, elle repensait à sa sœur et se disait qu'elle n'avait pas été très juste avec elle. Queenie était sincèrement heureuse avec Jacob. Elle l'aimait, cela se voyait. Tout ne tournait plus qu'autour de Jacob et, comme si cet homme était un rayon de soleil illuminant sa vie, Queenie ne paraissait plus avoir de problème.

Surtout concernant les pensées des autres. Queenie avait fréquemment des migraines à cause de ça, parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à bloquer le flux de pensée des autres qui lui parvenait à l'esprit. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Jacob, c'était comme si elle n'avait même plus conscience de pouvoir entendre les autres.

Cela ne faisait que plus mal à Tina de se dire que la seule chose qui rendait pleinement sa sœur heureuse pouvait aussi la détruire. Le Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique (COMEUDA) ne lui ferait pas de cadeau parce que sa sœur travaillait comme Auror si l'on venait à apprendre qu'elle fréquentait un Non-Maj'. Tina ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à sa sœur.

Elle tentait alors de dissiper ses doutes et ses remords en se disant qu'elle faisait ça pour le bien de Queenie.

Sauf que cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, alors que le plus danger du Monde Magique clamait un discours à ses fidèles dans la capitale française.

Tina était observatrice et savait réagir en situation de crise – du moins évitait de paniquer. Entre deux regards lancés à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que Norbert, Leta Lestrange, l'autre individu qui se prétendait comme le frère de Leta Lestrange, Croyance et la fille qui l'accompagnait – Nagini – étaient toujours là, elle avait vu Jacob se fondre dans la foule.

Il avait trouvé Queenie. Il lui parlait, sauf que cela ne paraissait avoir aucun effet.

Queenie était comme... hypnotisée. Par les paroles de Grindelwald ? Probablement, et cela effraya Tina.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Comment Queenie s'était-elle retrouvée là ? Tina ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle devait voir sa sœur et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle n'en eut jamais le temps. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, ce fut le chaos.

Quelqu'un fut tué, Grindelwald en profita et ses fidèles s'en allèrent propager la rumeur dans le monde : Grindelwald voulait changer les choses et faire que les êtres magiques n'aient plus à vivre de la crainte d'être découverts par les moldus.

Tina ne pensait pas que la situation aurait pu être pire. Elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Le combat s'était engagé au cimetière du Père-Lachaise.

Leta Lestrange s'était sacrifiée au lieu de céder à la tentation de rejoindre Grindelwald parce qu'elle avait toujours été différente des autres. Elle était morte pour eux, pour l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle devait épouser : Thésée Dragonneau, le frère ainé de Norbert.

Croyance avait finalement rejoint Grindelwald, parce qu'il n'avait pas obtenu les réponses qu'il désirait. Nagini ne l'avait pas suivi. Peut-être par peur du sorcier maléfique et n'avait aucune raison valable de le suivre comme Croyance, ou simplement parce qu'elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui se passait. Comme Tina, qui avait tenté d'aider Croyance et qui, encore une fois, venait d'échouer.

Pourtant cela n'était rien à côté de son plus grand échec.

Queenie. Queenie avait rejoint Grindelwald. Et Tina n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Elle n'avait même pas compris ce qui se passait avec sa sœur. Elle ne se rappelait que d'une chose : le visage rempli d'espoir de Queenie qui se brisait lorsque Jacob la traita de folle.

« Tu es folle. »

Tina n'avait jamais vu une telle douleur dans les yeux de sa sœur.

Même quand tout le monde la trouvait bizarre et la traitait de folle, Queenie se ressaisissait. Elle disait que ce n'était pas grave et Tina le croyait. Parce que ces gens qui critiquaient sa sœur n'étaient pas importants. Juste des inconnus. Elles s'en fichaient éperdument.

Jacob n'était pas un inconnu. Il était celui pour qui Queenie prenait des risques. Celui pour qui Queenie s'était disputée avec sa sœur. Et il venait de la trahir en la traitant comme tout le monde le faisait. Par ces mots, il approuvait ce que tout le monde disait de Queenie.

Tina voulait le haïr pour ça, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour ça. C'était le chaos, et le temps n'était pas aux blâmes.

Finalement, Grindelwald s'était enfui, mais Paris avait été sauvé, notamment grâce à Nicolas Flamel.

Tina aurait aimé se dire que ce n'était pas une défaite complète. Mais comment le pourrait-elle ? Croyance avait rejoint Grindelwald, Leta Lestrange était morte et, surtout, elle avait perdu sa sœur.

Elle avait perdu sa sœur parce qu'elle n'avait pas rempli son devoir de sœur ainée. Parce qu'au moment où Queenie avait besoin d'elle, Tina n'avait pas compris qu'elle était vraiment désemparée. À cause de ça, Queenie croyait en les paroles de Grindelwald, au point de même laisser Jacob derrière elle.

Oui, Tina avait échoué en tout point concernant sa sœur.

Mais alors que les remords la rongeait, elle savait que ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle sauve sa sœur. Queenie avait peut-être fait une erreur en rejoignant Grindelwald mais Tina aussi en avait fait en la délaissant. Si elle avait été là pour Queenie, celle-ci n'aurait probablement jamais rejoint le sorcier hors-la-loi.

« Queenie, tu ne me cacheras jamais si tu vas mal, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, Teenie ! On ne se cache rien entre sœurs. Pourquoi penses-tu une telle chose ?

— Pour rien. Juste mes inquiétudes personnelles. »

Ce serait sa dernière erreur. Elle retrouverait Queenie, et la sauverait des griffes de Grindelwald. Elle se ferait pardonner par sa sœur, la résonnerait et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Même si, au fond d'elle, elle savait que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Comme je l'avais dit, très court OS. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié vous aussi. Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
